digimonsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radd Zed
Radd is one of the Digidestined. He is 17 years old and holds a yellow (which he claims is gold and has attempted to pawn over mentioned) digivice, as well as the Crest of Discretion. His digimon partner is Renamon. __TOC__ Basic Bio To the group, Radd is the well meaning but often evil one. Nobody knows how he was raised or who he was raised by, but what is known is that he reeks of death and rot. As of recently, it has been discovered that he had parents at one point, but past the point of saying "They're dead", he doesn't talk of them. He doesn't view the group much as everyone else seems to, rather holding them to the caste of "bickering little furry faggots that need to crawl into one giant hole and light themselves on fire to become crude oil in the future", or so he claims. He has a long standing reccord for lieing, decieving, and generally being a dick to the rest of his "comrades", but it has generally been noted by all that anything that comes out of his hate spewing mouth isn't to be taken seriously in any way at all, much to Radd's own ire. He is prone to drinking and being even more ''abusive than he already is. Quick to anger, quicker to attack, quickest to forgive. He's a warrior at heart, and feels cramped in the life he'd been given. He is especially sore about the whole "Living In Japan" thing, and he himself would much preffer to be where he was born, though he will never personally comment about it. TL;DR. Crass, rude, and violent. Is there more to him? Certainly, but for now, he isn't telling. History Radd's lot in life is not a happy one, to say the least. Still, he believes that it's his life, and he wouldn't want it any other way. Radd was born in Russia, and raised by his parents there, until his parents decided to go, by boat, to Australia. At the time, they were too poor to fly. This, unfortunately, did not end well. Due to a digimon related disaster, Radd was left alone, in a lifeboat full of booze, to wash up on the shores of Japan. He'd just gotten there. Didn't know a word of Japaneze. Spoke in russian to everyone and anyone. He eventually came across a graveyard, run by an old russian man who had heard his story, and allowed him to stay in the catacombs so long as he didn't muck anything up. He swore on his parent's watery graves. Now, here's the key thing. He's not really shooken up at all about his parents drowning or anything. In fact, he'd probably give it as an answer if asked. Just a quick "Oh yeah, they drowned." and move on. In fact, to anyone, it'd probably sound like one of his awful "jokes". In fact, he's usually prone to those terrible kinds of jokes, because he'd preffer laughing about it, citing the reason that "It hurts less than crying". He's just a kid who got lost, and survived on little else but alcohol for months, adrift at sea. Some days he wakes up angry, and he honestly doesn't really know why.In his time in Japan, he has learned to speak the language, and to hate every single one of "those polite jackoffs". Since his aquisition of his crest, he's been watching his mouth a little more. Still, things slip through, and things do happen... During The Crimson Path 5 years following the events of Digimon Saviors, Radd is now the owner of the graveyard he lived in. He is still dirty and disgusting. Relationships In a word, strained. He does actually care about them even if they are, more or less, perfect strangers to him due to the amount of (realized time) he's spent complaining about the whole trip. As such, this is dicated as Radd wants you to see how he sees the lot. '''Neo: '''Can't seem to be bothered to remember his name most of the time, but yeah. He buggered off. Can't really say much else about him really. What, should I say he's a valuable member of the team? I can't remember for the life of me what he's like. '''CD: '''Mostly, the time spent around CD is spent a fair distance away from him, what with him being a robot and all. I've read books. I know how this sort of thing goes down. Despite this, I'lll still actually have a conversation with the guy, though I'm prepared for the very second that he sounds like he'll revolt against all living things. '''Beth: '''Come on. Look at her. Koalas aren't naturally green. That's just wrong. I don't think I like her much either, but we don't really talk a whole lot. When we do? We don't, really. Honest. '''Ankh: '''Wait wait, don't tell me. He was that orange and yellow guy, right? Yeah. He seems alright. Seems more like he's more suited for an action role, though. All stating the obvious and such. Could be in his own movie titled "Captain Obvious". If I had enough money to my name to watch it, I might. '''Anx:' Beaverton! He doesn't like me calling him that. I really do actually like the guy, even if he's a real downer. I think he's probably actually a really cool guy. Too bad about the whole... Outburst thing that he does. Neroe: Birdman. Hawk. Thing. I forget what exactly he is, again. Maybe I'll read up on it. It'd be kind of rude to ask him, wouldn't it? Yeah, he's the leader. A bit of a dullard if you ask me. Maybe even emotionally unstable. Still, most-everyone is still in one piece. Better than what would'a happened if I were the leader, I bet. Shard: '''Yeah, pink girl. Big tail. She's a theif. I don't like thieves much. They're sneaky and underhanded most of the time. I bet she's out to take my... Uh. Come to think of it, I don't have much to take. I bet she's up to something, though. I've got my eye on her. Er... So to speak. '''Van: He's dead. He's dead and I could have... I mean I hated his guts, but... Fuck him. Just... Just fuck that guy for dieing. If I see him again, I'm gonna kill 'em. Category:Digidestined